A little too late
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Ymir has always been in love with Historia, but she never had the chance to tell her. It's the last day of school, and Ymir is moving away. After bidding goodbye to her friend, she comes back a year later. Will she be able to find her blonde friend?


**A/N:I was feeling pretty sad, and ended up writing this. Inspired by Mayday Parade *^***

The bell hand rang, dismissing everyone from class. Some ran out the door, while others stayed behind to calmly grab their belongings. It was the last day of school, and everyone was excited, all except one person. She stood in the back of the room, grabbing her belongings and shoving them in her bag. She was tall, and her brown hair was messy and it drooped down to her shoulders. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out the door, heading off to the front of the school. Honestly, she hated school, and was glad that she was done with it. She rarely talked to anyone, except for..."Ymir!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She stopped after reaching the outside of the school, and turned to see a small blonde running to catch up to her. The girl stopped in front of her, and glared at the taller girl. "I called your name 3 times!"

Ymir shrugged once. "Sorry couldn't hear ya." The smaller girl pouted, which made Ymir smile. She really hated other people, but when it came to Historia, she always enjoyed her company. She was easy to tease, and extremely cute. Besides that, she was friendly and genuinely cared for everyone. She was a true goddess..

Ymir turned away and rubbed the back of her neck. She's had feelings for this girl for a long time now, but never had the courage to tell her. Unfortunately, she was moving soon, but never had the courage to tell her either. She hated herself for it, but Historia was always a crier, and she didn't really know how to deal with it. "Ymir?" Historia called out looking up at her freckled friend with curious blue eyes.

"Uh..I have to tell you something." She swallowed, and looked down at the girl. She had a small smile placed on her lips, and her blonde hair was slightly messy due to her run to catch up to her. "Uhm.." "You're not one to stutter Ymir. What's wrong" Her smile dropped, and her expression changed to one of worry. "I'm moving. I won't be going to the graduation ceremony. This is probably the last time I'll see you."

She let the words sink in, and saw the blonde's expression change from worry to sadness. She blinked away tears, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner..?"

"Uh..I don't know. I was afraid of it depressing you so.." Suddenly, the shorter girl shot up, hitting the brunette's chin with the top of her head. "Whoa what the hell!" Ymir cried out, with slight anger in her voice. She rubbed her jaw, and looked down at the girl. Her expression softened quickly, as she saw her sniffling. Her shoulders moved slightly from the silent sobs. "I'm sorry Historia. I'll visit you I swear! I'll come back!" Ymir said, taking the fragile girl into her arms. "P-Promise?" The smaller girl hiccuped. "I promise..." They stayed there for a few seconds, until finally Ymir let her go. "I'll come back okay?" Historia nodded and reached back to pull her hair down. "Here..." Ymir reached out and took the girls hair clip. "Why are you giving me this?"

Historia smiled, tears still in her eyes. "You always have your hair down. Use that to pull it back. It won't get in your way anymore..." Ymir stared at it for a second, and smiled, pinning her hair back with it. "Thanks.."

She thought for a second on whether to tell the girl her feelings or not. She really wanted to, and who knows when she would be able to see her again. If she did tell her, the girl would probably cry more...That's not something Ymir wanted...

"Well I have to go...I'll see you soon okay.?" Historia nodded, once hugging the girl, before Ymir turned and began walking away. This was something she would forever regret.

**...**

A year has passed since both girls have seen each other. They talked and texted for a few months, until suddenly Historia stopped replying. She was complaining about disconnecting her phone, so Ymir assumed that's what it was. She was back, and was looking for the girls apartment. Ymir heard she was staying with Mikasa, so she called the girl to give her directions.

Upon finding the apartment, she quickly got out of her car, and made her way up the steps. She knocked twice, letting out a shaky breath. The door opened revealing a dark haired women. "Oh Ymir hi...come in."

She did so, and entered the apartment. It was nice, though pretty bland. If Historia lived here, she expected it to be brighter, with more decorations. "Where's Historia?" Ymir asked nervously waiting for her blonde friend to come out and tackle her with a hug. "Uh...I have to tell you something" Mikasa muttered sitting down on the couch, Ymir sitting across from her on a chair, "Okay what is it?"

"Historia...she was in a car accident about 3 months ago. She died..." It took a moment for Ymir to process the peace of information she had just received. "W-what? Died...?" Mikasa nodded once. "Her injuries were horrible. She couldn't pull through.." "Who was she with...?" "Reiner...he uh..he survived." "He survived? And Historia didn't!?" She rose from her chair and bolted for the door. "Ymir wait! He's still-" "No, that fucker surived and she didn't.."

In minutes Ymir was at Reiner's front door. He still lived at the same place, with Bertholdt thankfully, so it was easy to find. She barged through the door, to find a shocked Reiner and Bertholdt.

"You!" Ymir stepped towards the blonde, and grabbed him by his shirt. "How the hell could you let Historia die?!" She yelled angrily, tears stinging her eyes. "What? I didn't! The road was icy, and I..I lost control..." Bertholdt grabbed the brunette and pulled her back. "Ymir stop this...Reiner is still upset about it all. He hasn't been sleeping or eating well.."

"I don't fucking care!"

"Ymir I'm sorry okay! I didn't want her to die..I don't even want to be alive right now...It should've been me...She was talking to me about you. She said she adored you, and she couldn't wait for you to come back...She loved you okay. I know she did..I could tell.." Tears ran down the man's face, and he sat back down on the couch he was on. "I'm sorry..I'm so fucking sorry..."

Ymir stared in shock, and horror. She was in love with me? And I didn't even tell her...

"Ymir..?" The brunette ignored Berthold's voice, and exited the house. "I'm so sorry.." Ymir muttered under her breath over and over, as she reached her car.

**...**

Months have passed since then. Ymir stayed away from everyone, and always stayed back in ther apartment. She didn't want to see anyone..She just wanted to see her. "Historia I'm so sorry..." She muttered to herself. Over the past few months, she mourned the passing of her friend, and ended up having to go to therapy. She was prescribed different medications to relieve her depression, but they never worked. It was dark outside, and the brunette sat at the edge of her bed, with a gun in her hand. "Honestly I can't live without you..I'm so sorry for never telling you...Maybe I'll see you again.." With that she rose the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
